The Butler Lessons
by Snippy-the-Sniper
Summary: Ciel tries to find out more about his demon butler and Sebastian realizes how much he really loves his little meal. CielXSebastian
1. Lesson 1:Taste

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters. If I did then I wouldn't be writing fan fiction about it. P.s. I will warn you this is a SebastianxCiel story so if you don't like don't read. Just saying.**

The Butler: Lesson 1

Taste

"Ciel will you please pay attention?"

"I can't, this is so boring."

Sebastian sighed as he tried to continue with the lesson. He was filling in for Ciel's tutor because she was ill.

Ciel was bored out of his mind. He really wanted to go and sleep because Sebastian and him had to go deal with something for the Queen the next day.

His eyes had wandered around the room billions of times trying to find something of interest. The room was mostly filled with books, none that even looked slightly appealing to him. The walls weren't even a pretty color.

He sat his head in his hand, giving up. He didn't want to try going to sleep because Sebastian would just wake him up until he finished the lesson.

*Ugh Sebastian.* He thought.

He looked at Sebastian. It wasn't like he was a repulsive person. He could see why women flaunted themselves around him, like his aunt. Sebastian never seemed to notice. Since he was a demon he was probably used to it. Living in hell surrounded by any and all sins you could think of, including lust.

*Does Sebastian even have any feelings?*

When he thought about it there were many things that he didn't know about Sebastian that intrigued him. He found himself eying his butler. Like looking at his butler in that _way._

How Sebastian's lips were the perfect shade of pink, his skin unflawed and beautiful like that of a porcelain doll. His body like that of a god's and just what it might be like to touch it. What he would taste like even.

*Stop, stop, stop! I shouldn't think of him that way. He's going to eat my soul as soon as I die!*

He shut his eyes tight, ripping them away from the man in front of him. He dropped his head down onto the desk.

"Is it really that boring, young master?"

His voice carried an annoyed tone and yet it sounded and flowed like a perfect melody.

Ciel growled, "Yes." He was going to take his anger out on the damn lesson and Sebastian for making him think this way.

"How so?"

Ciel brought his head up and gave Sebastian a look of death. Sebastian just raised his eyebrows.

Ciel got up and went to the chalkboard that had been written on by the demon. There was a History section on the far left labeled

"The French Revolution? I live in England!"

He erased it quickly. He moved over to the next section, Geometric Equations.

"When in the hell would I use this gibberish?" With that he erased that section moving onto the next one.

This one was Proper English. "Oh god, what do I look like a writer? Besides I speak 3 other languages more fluently than the people who live in the countries where the languages came from!"

He erased that as he had the others and moved to the last one, Science Molecular Bonding.

"Really?" was all that Ciel had to say about that one before he erased it and threw down the eraser.

"My, my, young master. Your being quite brazen today. Are you feeling alright?"

"No!" Like a child throwing a tantrum he just growled in frustration and then stormed out of the room.

He went to his bedroom. He needed sleep, just sleep. Ciel took off his petticoat and shirt. With shoes and socks already off he hopped onto his giant bed and laid down on top of the covers.

Left and right he turned and tossed but couldn't fall asleep. He wanted to sleep but he wasn't tired. He sat up on his bed and just simply sat there.

*This eye-patch is getting on my nerves.*

Ciel tugged on one of the little black strings behind his head, the eye-patch fell onto his lap.

Ever since his thirteenth birthday he had grown at least 4 inches taller and he had gotten more muscular. He wasn't a twig anymore. However other things came along with those. For instance the realization that he didn't like girls. But he didn't like guys either. Except for one.

It was extra weird because he spent almost all of everyday with him. It wasn't like Sebastian kept his distance from him either. Then again when he was being shot at Sebastian didn't have a choice but to pick him up and throw him over his shoulder.

A knock at his door disrupted his thoughts.

"Come in." Ciel said.

Sebastian walked through the door and silently closed it behind him.

"What is it Sebastian?"

"Dinner is almost ready."

"I'm not that hungry."

"Shouldn't you eat something, young master?"

"Probably."

Sebastian paused before he spoke again. "Young master, I know something is bothering you. Either that or your sick."

"So?"

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?"

"Yes."

Sebastian quietly left. Ciel knew he was being a jerk but as long as this feeling for him was still there, that is how he would handle it.

-9:04pm later that night-

Ciel walked into the kitchen with a candle in hand. Everyone had gone to sleep and Ciel was hungry for something sweet. He looked all over the kitchen counters until he found a box of his company's caramel filled chocolates. He picked up the box and intended to go back to his room.

Instead as he turned around he ran straight into his demon butler, dropping the box of chocolates. Ciel stepped back and took a deep breath in.

"Jesus Christ Sebastian. You could have given me a little bit of warning."

The demon didn't reply but bent down and picked up the box of chocolates.

"Young master, you know it's not good to be eating candy at this late."

"I'm hungry."

"You could have asked me to get you something."

"I know but I can do it myself. Besides I just wanted candy." Ciel took the box of candies out of Sebastian's hands and started to walk back to his room. For some reason Ciel stopped at the doorway of the kitchen and turned to speak to Sebastian.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, young master?"

"I can't sleep. I'm tired but I just can't sleep."

Sebastian walked towards Ciel. He slid the box of chocolates out of Ciel's hand as he said, "Well this certainly won't help young master."

"And what would?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Teach me something useful Sebastian."

"As you wish, young master." Sebastian smirked.

-The next morning-

Ciel woke up in his bed drowsy. He realized what had woke him up.

"Ciel!"

Lizzy's voice yelling his name and knocking at his bedroom door.

"Ciel! Are you alright? I haven't seen Sebastian and Bard is trying to make breakfast!"

Ciel sat up and noticed that he didn't have his nightshirt on. In fact he didn't have anything on.

*Why am I naked? I don't go to bed naked!*

Then he had flashbacks to the night before. He went to go get candy and Sebastian caught him. Then he asked Sebastian to help him sleep and then they kissed. But everything afterward was a blur.

*No I didn't do anything with him. He probably just knocked me out and put me in bed and the rest was a dream.*

At that moment Sebastian walked out of Ciel's bathroom with just his pants on. Sebastian's chest was bare and Ciel took in the gorgeous sight.

"It seems we both slept in, young master."

"Why...why are you...better yet why am I-" Sebastian cut him off.

"Naked?"

Sebastian got onto the bed and crawled til he was hovering over top of Ciel.

"Don't you remember? I was sure you would remember considering how much you seemed to like it."

Ciel was about to scream at Sebastian but Sebastian's lips covered his before he could say anything. He tried to push Sebastian off him but he wouldn't budge. He couldn't command him to get off him because he couldn't speak.

Then he felt Sebastian's tongue lick his bottom lip. He gasped, unknowingly inviting Sebastian into his mouth. He realized that by doing this Sebastian had answered one of his questions, what he tasted like.

He was sweet but warm and sour at the same time. And Ciel liked it. It was like cherry pie, warm and sweet, but with a sour taste to it here and there. There was something else too but he couldn't place it.

Soon enough he had his arms around Sebastian's neck pulling him closer.

Sebastian moved his mouth up Ciel's jawline til he got to his ear and nibbled at it. Then he whispered, "I must leave, otherwise Miss Elizabeth might call upon Finny to bust open the door."

"No. Finny would never do that. He knows no one but you are to enter my bedchambers unless I tell them otherwise."

Sebastian picked up Ciel's eye patch and tied it quickly before returning to their conversation.

"That may be true, but we have things to do today. Besides we'll have more time for this," He bit Ciel's ear again. "later tonight when Lady Elizabeth isn't here to interrupt."

Ciel felt the extra weight above him vanish. He sighed and then sat up to see Sebastian pulling on his vest. After he was done he lifted one of the big windows in Ciel's bedroom letting cold fall morning air in the room. The air made Ciel shiver under his covers.

"Wait. Sebastian, Come here."

Sebastian walked to Ciel's bedside.

"Yes?"

Ciel crooked his finger telling Sebastian to move closer. Sebastian lifted one eyebrow as he saw Ciel's smirk.

Ciel grabbed ahold of Sebastian's tie and pulled him down to kiss him quickly before letting go, smiling.

Sebastian smiled and then bowed. He jumped out the window. Ciel walked over to the window and closed it. Lizzy was still yelling his name from outside the door.

"One moment, Lizzy."

Hurriedly he threw on the first thing he found in his wardrobe. He would have to have Sebastian tie his bow on. He still couldn't do it perfect just like his butler.

*I wonder if it's politically correct for me to call him just my butler now since we've been _together._ *

A knock came from his door.

"Are you decent, young master?"

Ciel rolled his eyes and replied, "Come in."

*Like you haven't seen me when I'm not.*

Sebastian entered with breakfast and Lizzy behind him.

"Ciel, I was starting to get worried when you hadn't said anything. Sebastian finally came up with your breakfast."

Ciel gave Sebastian a glance. Sebastian only looked up for a second but was smiling all the same.

Ciel put his hand on Lizzy's shoulder. "There's no need for you to worry about me, Lizzy. I'm the one that has to worry about you."

He gasped for air as Lizzy almost squeezed the life out of him in a hug.

"Your so sweet Ciel!"

"Sorry to interrupt but breakfast is ready." Sebastian said pulling Lizzy's attention away from Ciel.

As Ciel went to sit down for breakfast Sebastian asked him a question.

"So young master, how did you sleep?"

This was the most Ciel had ever seen him smirk. Ciel laughed and then said in a low voice so Lizzy couldn't hear.

"You know all too well how I slept."

-Down near the stairs-

Finny walked towards the kitchen but as he past the stairs, something hit his foot. He looked down and found a box of Funtom chocolates.

"Hmmm I wonder what these are doing here?"

He bent down and picked it up. "Since I'm on my way to the kitchen I'll take it back. Young master probably dropped it."

**Well let me know how good it was. I'm thinking of doing a few more chapters and continuing with this but I'm not sure yet.**


	2. Lesson 2:Scent

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or anything related to it. All characters in this story are Yana Toboso's creations. Isn't she amazing? **

The Butler Lesson 2: Scent

London streets, 12:36pm

"Drop the cat and let's go." Ciel said standing at the end of one of many London alleys. Sebastian had ahold of a dark brown and red tabby kitten. Sebastian actually frowned as he held the kitten one last time before watching it walk the other way.

"Young master, why don't you like cats?"

"Many reasons."

"What might those be?"

Ciel was barely able to maneuver through the crowded streets of London and yet Sebastian right behind him.

The Earl wanted a book that they only had at the bookshop in the middle of London. He was irked that he had to go out of his way just to get the book he wanted. A whole day's worth of work not done.

"Cats do as they please. You cannot train them. They are moody animals that will claw your hand off if you pet them at the wrong time. I don't desire yacked up hair balls on my floor. The creature is intrigued by every noise it hears and must play with said object while destroying it at the same time. If they make a mess and get dirty, you can't wash them without having to chase a wet cat. And then they stink. Like I said, many reasons."

"I beg to differ."

"Of course you do." Ciel walked into the giant bookstore. The old man at the desk greeted him and Ciel nodded back.

"Cats have a certain smell just like everyone else. More appealing to others than some. You have a distinct scent, young master."

"Oh really?" he questioned in a sarcastic tone, browsing through a shelf of books. "And what exactly do I smell like?"

Sebastian stepped closer to him.

"Well to a human you would smell of expensive tea, white roses, and clean satin. Possibly a hint of dog."

Sebastian smirked as Ciel glared at him over his shoulder.

"Hmp. Look at whatever you wish." Sebastian bowed and made his way toward the history books.

Ciel made his way up a spiral staircase that led to the other floor filled with the expensive books.

Down rows of gold encrusted fairy-tales and heavy leather bound volumes, he searched. He came across the book finally. The cover all black engraved with red letters, the title read "Encounters with a Demon."

There were only two on the shelf so he grabbed the one to his right. As he made his way down the stairs he saw Sebastian interested in a book in a corner. Ciel then paid for the book quickly. They were wrapping the book when the demon made his way over.

"I see you found the book you wanted, young master?"

"I did."

The old man handed the wrapped purchase to Sebastian as he thanked the petite Earl. Ciel grabbed it though and walked out with it. The raven-haired man questioned this as the boy never carried anything that he bought.

"Young master?"

"Yes?"

"That must be a very important book, may I ask what kind of book you bought?"

"None of your business, Sebastian."

"Is it that bad?"

They were almost back to the carriage now. "Oh yes. You caught me Sebastian, I bought a leather bound holy bible so watch out."

Sebastian laughed. Not just his usual little chuckle, an all out laugh. Frankly it creeped the hell out of Ciel. It was almost like a mad scientist laugh but more menacing and dark than that.

He recovered from the laugh enough to tell him he was exhausted. Sebastian helped him into the carriage and said, "I'll make our trip back to the manor as short as possible."

The butler closed the door and Ciel was alone. He opened the small box and removed the paper sheltering the book. He took the book in his gloved hands and opened to the first page.

"Tell me what I want to know." He whispered.

Phantomhive Manor, 7:42pm

Ciel sat in his office with the book reading through it, trying to get a clue of how Sebastian's little demon mind ticked. However he was pretty sure that the author was in an insane asylum. Or dead for that matter.

_Demons senses are better than any creatures on the planet. The thing that truly sets their senses apart is that they can smell fear or happiness. They can hear colors and taste sound. You would think they could read and fly as well. But demons are spiritual creatures so instead of reading your mind they can read a soul. Whether a soul is pure or unpure, if a person is insatiable or humble. They can smell, taste and feel this in any persons soul._

Ciel sighed with the lack of help this book was turning out to be. He closed it and threw it onto his desk. A soft knock sounded at the door.

"Come in."

"Your bath is ready."

Ciel got up and made his way to the bathroom. This was probably the most awkward time since Sebastian and him...well you know. However it passed quickly and Sebastian never acted any differently. Sometimes he secretly wished he would.

Soon he was in his bed, ready to fall asleep. Sebastian stood by his bedside with the candelabra in his left hand.

"Would you like me to stay until you fall asleep?"

"No. That won't be necessary."

"As you wish."

Midway through his bow, Ciel said, "You'll stay here with me all night."

Sebastian raised one eyebrow as to question his master. Ciel, smile plastered to his face, pointed to the empty half of the bed next to him. The butler walked to the other side of the bed and sat the candelabra down before he sat on the bed.

Master and Demon starred at each other for a moment. "Well?" questioned Ciel.

"You know I may be one hell of a butler however I cannot mind read, young master."

"Get in the bed."

Sebastian lifted the covers getting in the bed fully dressed.

"Not with your shoes on!" declared Ciel. Sebastian following his master's orders stood up and slipped his shoes off.

"Is there any other article of clothing you would like me to remove?" You could hear the blunt sarcasm in his voice.

Ciel looked at him and then said, "In fact,yes. Take off your jacket, vest and tie."

Sebastian obediently stripped. He looked over his butler once more.

"Hmmm...unbutton your shirt too." The demon did so. His now unbuttoned shirt revealed a sliver of porcelain perfect skin. He crawled into the bed and lay on his side. Ciel laid on his opposite side so he faced the red eyes of his lover. The title servant really didn't fit in this situation.

Sebastian really wasn't his servant anyway. Sebastian would always be above him on the food chain. He was greater in almost every way. Sure he used him as a sword and shield like any other master used their servants, only this servant would own his master in the end and become his eternal hell where his soul would lie.

Until then he would use that time with Sebastian to his liking, whether Sebastian liked it or not would be up to him.

"Earlier you told me how I smelt to a human. What would I smell like to a demon then?"

Sebastian did not reply immediately. He searched his young master's face meeting with one dark blue and purple pair of eyes. The demon saw no treachery only simple curiosity.

Reaching out with one hand, his long arm wove around Ciel's lower back pulling him closer, slowly.

"You smell of innocence and pain to a demon. You are pure but tainted by those around you. Sweet and charming you seem on the outside but are really quite devious."

"Honestly? That's what I smell like?"

"Of course. I cannot lie to my master."

Ciel's head seemed to bury itself into the demon's neck. "Anything else?"

"It is said that a demon can only admire the taste of a soul rather than love the holder of it. In this case I must be an exception."

Sebastian lay there for a few seconds not getting a response from his master.

"Young master?" He moved back so he could see his face. He was half asleep both eyes only half open.

"What?" he mumbled into the pillow below.

"Nothing. Sleep, Ciel." Sebastian smiled as Ciel buried his face into his neck once more where he fell asleep.

~Next morning~

Mey-Rin was cleaning Ciel's study when she came across a book laying out of place.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" She put the book back on a shelf with the rest of Ciel's books.

"There you go. Back with your friends." She smiled as she continued to clean.


	3. Lesson 3:Sound

**Hello everyone! It's been awhile since I have updated any of my stories but I just recently got the perfect idea for this chapter so thank AnimeDomo and billiards otherwise you might have had to wait another 2 months for this chapter. If you like my kuroshitsuji stories go check out hers. So here it is! **

Lesson 3: Sound

*Why won't this idiotic party end already?*

Two unbearable hours Ciel Phantomhive had been forced to dance five times and at least 2 glasses of wine and 4 glasses of champagne. Or at least he thought.

Lizzy had begged him until he finally caved and allowed her to throw a New Year's party in his mansion. He regretted giving into any of Lizzy's' antics, but this might be the worst one yet.

Standing alone beside one of the elaborately decorated tables, he watched the rest of the nobles dance, drink and eat mindlessly into the New Year. Ciel knew better. Nothing would change for him.

His soul still belonged to the demon butler. He still served the Queen. He was still engaged to Elizabeth. He was still constantly tortured by his noisy and clueless servants. One day, one night marking the end of one year and the beginning of another wouldn't change this.

Ciel felt as if a headache was about to hit him. He grabbed a glass of champagne off the table and downed it in a few seconds.

"Young master shouldn't drink so quickly."

Ciel almost spewed champagne in surprise. "Make yourself known next time, Sebastian."

"My apologies, young master." The raven haired butler stood beside his master as he always had with his signature smile.

Time passed and Ciel forced himself to dance with Lizzy once more and a couple more drinks passed through his lips. His butler did as he pleased but the past few months he felt as if no matter where he was, Sebastian was somehow still watching him. Maybe it had something to do with the time they slept together.

Ciel admitted to himself that he had feelings for the man. He wasn't so sure about Sebastian but he thought the demon must hold some feeling for him, right?

He sighed; knowing that he had drank just a little too much. He could feel his body not responding so perfectly to his minds' requests.

As if on cue, Sebastian appeared at his side. "Would you like me to accompany you to bed, young master?"

"Yes I suppose."

"You're going to bed already, Ciel?" The girl appeared almost out of nowhere in her pink frills and sparkles.

"Yes Lizzy."

"But it's almost midnight! Just a little bit long?"

"No I'm sorry Lizzy. Even though I would absolutely love to stay up I'm very tired."

"Well if you're sure. Goodnight then." Lizzy placed a kiss on his cheek. Suddenly Ciel could feel an overwhelmingly dark aura. But as soon as he felt it, it was gone.

As Lizzy walked away back into the pool of aristocrats, he looked up at his butler. There was no hint of any emotion on his face.

Ciel made his way up the stairs to his room and Sebastian followed silently behind. He could feel his footing almost slip on one of the stairs. *Well I'm not completely drunk.*

As they walked slowly to his room, Ciel wanted to know if that creepy aura had been his butler. "Sebastian."

"Yes?"

"What was that when Lizzy kissed me?"

"What do you mean?"

"There was this dark feeling in the air. What the heck was that?"

Sebastian did not reply right away. However he didn't answer his question either.

"Maybe you should focus on getting some sleep and we can discuss this some other time."

*So he wants to play that game.* He knew that he was either going to have to challenge Sebastian to get the answer or order him. Ordering him to say so was never any fun. But what could he challenge him to?

Ironically he passed the pool hall where he'd play billiards with some of his guests. Ciel stopped right in front of the door. He turned and faced his butler.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Tell you what, young master?" he replied with his innocent smile.

"Alright then. We're going to play billiards."

"Are you sure you want to play me? Even when you're shall I say, tipsy?"

Ciel gave Sebastian a glare which only made the demon chuckle. "Yes because I want my answer. That's what I get if I win."

"And if I win?"

Ciel paused. "You decide."

"Alright if I win, you have to let me keep Phantom in the house for a week."

"Ok so then…wait, who the hell is Phantom?"

"A black kitten that visits me while I'm about in the gardens."

Ciel felt his eye twitch. "A cat in the house?"

"Yes. For a week." Sebastian's smirk was plastered all over his face.

Ciel cursed under his breath. He really wanted an answer to his question.

"Alright, deal." With that he opened the door. They entered the room. Sebastian lit the candles and set up the table. Ciel waited patiently, hoping that he wouldn't be too off because of the alcohol.

Sebastian finished racking the balls. "Would you like to break, young master?"

"No you go ahead."

The butler chose a cue and removed his jacket, which caught his master's attention. Ciel shook his head. *It must be the alcohol.*

He jerked his head up hearing the crack of the cue ball hitting the other fifteen. It seemed to be louder than usual, but that might have been because of the party downstairs. He could still hear it faintly like light background music.

"It seems I have stripes." Sebastian said. Ciel noticed that number fourteen was missing. Sebastian gazed over the table before taking his next shot clean and perfect, the number ten ball went into the left hand corner pocket.

*Damn, I'm going to lose. Such a great idea, huh Ciel?*

It was still Sebastian's turn. "You're very quiet, young master."

"What is there to say?"

"Just making conversation is all." He took his next shot, and even though the cue ball was perfectly aligned with the number thirteen ball, he somehow missed.

*He missed on purpose.*

"Your turn."

"You missed on purpose."

The demon didn't reply only smirked. Ciel gripped his cue til his knuckles were white. He hated that Sebastian had lowered the bar to make it even. Then it wasn't a challenge for Ciel.

A half an hour later each one was left with one ball and the eight-ball. Both had their jackets off and sleeves rolled up. It was Sebastian's turn. He swiftly hit the cue ball in return hitting the number twelve ball into the right side middle pocket.

Sebastian then scratched on purpose. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Why not, young master?"

Ciel had taken the cue ball from the corner pocket and set it in front of him.

"You'll see."

Sebastian looked at him quizzically. Ciel hit the cue ball hitting his last ball into the left hand corner pocket at the head of the table.

Ciel the called the eight-ball, "Top right corner pocket."

Quickly he took his last shot hitting the cue ball right to the eight-ball where it hit it just hard enough to fall into the called pocket.

Ciel turned to face Sebastian. "I win. So now I want my answer."

"My, my you don't waste one moment do you?" Sebastian said as he grinned and put the cues back.

Ciel sat on the pool table as he waited for Sebastian.

"Well?"

"You really shouldn't sit on the table."

"It's my table so stop avoiding the question. What the hell was that creepy aura I felt?"

Sebastian walked closer to him until he was standing in front of him.

"Sometimes when demons lose control of their emotions, their demon side feeds off of it creating an aura of darkness around them, which is what you felt."

Ciel sat there puzzled for a moment. Why would Sebastian have lost control of his emotions? What would he have been feeling so strongly?

Realization hit him like a rock. *I'm so stupid.*

"You were jealous?" Sebastian moved closer to wrap his arms around Ciel's waist. "Very much so. Even though Lizzy is you fiancée, you are mine. To see you being touched by anyone but myself makes me extremely jealous."

"But that's just your want for my soul right?"

"Silly Ciel, did you not hear me when I said I loved you?"

"I don't remember you saying so."

"Well then I'll say it again. I love you Ciel." He leaned in close towards Ciel.

"By the way, I saw the book you got from the bookstore a couple weeks ago. It was out of place on the book shelf." He whispered catching Ciel off guard.

Sebastian only smirked at Ciel's surprised look.

"If you were so curious all you had to do was ask."

Ciel couldn't say anything out of embarrassment.

"Do you still want to know?" Ciel nodded yes, trusting his demon butler. Sebastian took ahold of Ciel's hands intertwining their fingers. Ciel was now laying on the pool table legs dangling over the edge with Sebastian hovering over him. Sebastian kissed him but something was completely different. He felt that aura again, only it was invading him.

Suddenly his opened his eye. Everything was so clear as if compared to his vision he'd been looking through old dirty glass. He could hear the party downstairs but it was as if he was right in the middle of the dance floor rather than a story above it. The clinking of glasses and someone counting the minutes until New Year's echoed in his ears. He smelled all the food and alcohol from downstairs as well, and the candles burning in the room. As he was reveling in the feeling of his senses being heightened, he realized Sebastian was kissing him still.

He could feel Sebastian's gloved hands encasing his own, smell the spices he had been using earlier that day while cooking, hear Sebastian's lips moving against his own, see Sebastian's eyes glow like rubies under summer sunlight, and taste those lips he had kissed times before. Slowly he felt the aura leave his body and the feeling of all those senses leave as well.

Sebastian released his master moving his hands by Ciel's sides on the pool table.

"Whoa…" was all Ciel managed to breathe out. Sebastian chuckled at the young earl's reaction. Ciel managed to catch his breath and sit up scooting back so he wasn't so close to Sebastian.

"So that's what you see?"

"Oh no. I was only heightening your senses. If I had made you feel what a demon feels, you'd probably die. Our senses surpass yours so much it would be too much for your body's senses to handle."

"Holy shit, no wonder your kind can hear colors and smell fear."

Sebastian only chuckled at him again. "In a way yes."

They were quiet for a moment just taking in each other's presence.

Sebastian turned his head toward the door and then smiled back at Ciel.

"What is it?"

"They've started to count the last seconds of this year. I believe it's tradition to kiss your love at midnight, is it not?"

"Umm… yeah but…"

Sebastian cut off his ramblings. "Happy New Year, Ciel."

As the grandfather clock struck midnight and rang 12 times throughout the manor and people cheered in hopes for the new year, a master and demon kissed fully knowing that the master servant roles they had played for so long would not exist for each other any longer, only to the people on the outside who couldn't see past the masks they wore.

**Tell me how it was! I already have some ideas for the next chapter. I thank everyone whose read and reviewed and I'll be updating my other stories, (Dreams and A Set of Circumstances) sometime this next week. Thank you all and I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and New Year's. ~Edmy**


End file.
